


Human For a Day

by celticheart72



Series: The Family Soong [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Emotional Sex, Emotions, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Human Data (Star Trek), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Q is stripped of his powers and winds up on the Enterprise. During which time he is intrigued by Data's relationship with his human girlfriend. When Q gets his powers back he gives Data and his girlfriend a special parting gift.I do not own any of Star Trek TNG only my own original characters and ideas.





	Human For a Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this one shot was inspired by a drabble prompt request that I received for Data that kinda requires a bit of backstory. This will actually be the first of 3 parts and occurs during Deja Q, episode 13 of season 3. If you’re not familiar, this is the episode where the Continuum strips Q of his powers and he chooses to be human in order to hide on the Enterprise. While Q is there Captain Picard assigns Data to escort Q around and Data in essence teaches him something about what it means to be human. At one point in Engineering after Dr. Crusher treats his back pain his stomach growls and when he asks what’s wrong she suggests maybe he’s hungry. After that Data takes him to Ten Forward which is where we pick up…

You sat at the bar in Ten Forward waiting for Data with a glass of papalla juice in front of you. The two of you had very little time together over the last few days and you were looking forward to just hearing his continuing fascination with all things human. He was a much better mate than he gave himself credit for once you got him to dump the romance subroutine he’d written. Without it he worried he wouldn’t be able to make you happy or keep you satisfied in the more intimate aspects of the relationship. What he failed to realize was that, though very subtle, he had feelings of his own and in many respects he was little different than a Vulcan. As for intimacy, he was observant, completely anatomically correct, and fully functional. After some initial periods of awkwardness, common to any newly intimate relationship, things of a sexual nature were incredible.

When you heard the door sliding open followed by Data’s voice you turned with a smile and choked on  your juice. Q was with him. Data led the mischievous being toward you and bent to kiss your cheek. While you leaned into the kiss your eyes didn’t leave Q who appeared very surprised by the show of affection.

“This is new.” Q sounded both baffled and intrigued at the same time. 

You and Data looked at each other before you smiled at Q. “Not really. Why are you so surprised?”

“A human and an android?” He looked between the two of you, then motioned at you. “Humans are so...emotional, weak, and needy…” 

Rolling your eyes you turned your face into Data’s shoulder to hide your snicker.

“I must object. She is far from any of those things.”

Q looked unimpressed and motioned toward Data then. “...and you are far superior to humans but yet you have a relationship with one?”

Data gave Q a curious look and raised his eyebrows briefly. “Yes.”

“But…” Q turned to you and pointed at Data while leaning in toward you so his lips were out of Data’s eyesight. He dropped his voice to what sounded like a conspiratorial whisper. “He can’t feel emotion.”

“I  _ can _ hear you Q.” Data sounded a little disconcerted.

Your eyes flicked between the two of them and you shook your head. “That’s not entirely true Q.” You held a finger up to shush Data when he tried to protest. “Despite his assertion to the contrary he certainly does have feelings.”

Data and Q shared a look that said they both thought you were a little crazy.

“Data, you don’t recognize them because you simply don’t have a frame of reference. Not only that but you’ve always assumed you don’t have the capacity for emotion since you were told you were programmed without them. Every species feels emotion differently. Human emotion is different from Vulcan which is different from Ferengi which is different from…” You leveled your eyes on Q. “...a Q. You were created with the ability for your neural net to grow as you gained more experiences. Who’s to say that part of that growth isn’t the capacity for feelings such as you yourself would experience them. They will never be the same as a humans because you are a different species.”

Q’s eyebrows were in his hairline as he listened to you. “Data, my friend, I’d say if you had to pick a human as a mate, you made an interesting choice.”

Data smiled at Q’s words. That particular smile was one of the many small things that told you he really did have feelings of his own.

 

  
Data had been tied up with Q trying to make sure all of the various beings he harassed over the years didn’t try to kill him. And then of course there was the small matter of trying to return Bre’el IV’s moon to it’s proper orbit. It had kept you and Data away from each other except for your brief encounter in Ten Forward the evening before. You were looking forward to your off duty day with him and hoped, prayed really, that Q was gone and you wouldn’t have a tag along. 

The day was finally over and when you made it to your quarters you immediately changed into a dark gray dress similar to the teal one Deanna always wore. Leaning back on your sofa you curled your bare toes over the glass coffee table in front of you when Data walked in the door. He looked like he was puzzling through something but caught sight of you and smiled.

“Have you eaten yet?”

You shook your head. 

“Shall I bring you something?”

Smiling you nodded. “I’d like that. Surprise me.”

He gave you a speculative look before walking to the food unit. “Minestrone soup. 65.5 degrees celsius.” Picking the bowl up in one hand he carried it to the small dining table you had set off to the side before he returned to the food unit. “Data nutrient supplement. Water ten degrees celsius.” When he came back to the table the second time you were already sitting there waiting on him and he sat across from you with a puzzled look on his face. 

“What’s on your mind Data?” You lifted a spoonful of soup to your mouth as you watched him study his glass. 

“Before departing the Enterprise, Q said he wanted to give me something to thank me for showing him how to be more human.”

You swallowed the spoonful of soup in your mouth abruptly without chewing it and started coughing. Data looked concerned but you held up a hand and took a drink of your water. “What did he do?” Your voice was hoarse and the word  _ do _ came out in an awkward squeak.

“I am uncertain. He said I would know once I saw you again.”

Suddenly Q appeared next to Data in his typical flash of light and he looked at you both with that devious smile of his. “Oh...perhaps a frame of reference for 24 hours?” 

You and Data shared a confused look but before either of you could say anything Q snapped his fingers then was gone again.

“Frame of reference?” Data looked at you and suddenly his eyes widened as he lifted his hands and looked at them. “Intriguing.”

“What’s going on Data?”

“I feel…different?” He was still studying his hands and you noticed veins running through the back of them. What served as his skin had always hidden what functioned as his circulatory system.

You narrowed your eyes and reached out to pinch the back of his hand which he snatched back from you and shook it. “Ow!” Then he reached his hand out toward you. “Do that again.”

“Data…” You shook your head as you laughed. “I am not going to deliberately hurt you just to stimulate a pain response.”

“Is that what that was? It was unpleasant but I felt it clearly.”

“Yes Data, that was pain.” You studied him closely for a moment. “I think by frame of reference Q meant make you human for 24 hours.”

“I believe you are correct.” He was still studying his hands which he finally set down on the table in front of him and looked at you. “I am unsure how to proceed.”

Taking a deep breath you stood up and moved around to where he sat; he shifted in his chair so you could sit on his thigh. His arms wrapped around your waist as you leaned your head against his and put your arms around his shoulders. “Well, we’ll figure it out together. Captain Picard needs to know just in case something comes up.” Data nodded and you were both silent for some time before you spoke again. “I know this isn’t how you wanted to further your efforts to be more human.”

“No it is not. I assumed a more permanent change might have been Q’s intent and tried to tell him not to make me human…” You lifted your head and gave him a startled look while he shook his own and his arms gave you a reassuring squeeze. “Not on a permanent basis. I said to him that he achieved in disgrace what I continue to strive for. Apparently his way of thanking me for teaching him to be more human was to give me that which I want the most for a brief time.”

The two of you looked at each again other for a long time before you finally shook yourself and considered something. “Computer, set an alarm for twenty-three hours from when Q snapped his fingers. Notify myself and Commander Data at that mark.”

“Confirmed. Alarm set.”

Data smiled at you. “Good idea.”

“I have those now and then.” You put your hands on either side of his face and kissed him. 

His eyes stayed closed after you ended the kiss and he took a deep breath. When he spoke his voice was low and breathy. “Do that again. I believe it has produced another emotional response.”

“You mean kissing you?”

“Yes.”

“Alright.” 

This time when you kissed him his hands reached up and tangled in your hair. “ _ That _ has most definitely produced an emotional response,” he whispered into your mouth and opened his eyes.

Your eyes searched his golden ones and you sucked in a gasp when he nipped your bottom lip. “What kind of emotional response, Data?” 

Instead of responding verbally he stood up and took you with him as he kissed you again, this time exploring your mouth with his tongue. He hummed in appreciation as you responded and pressed yourself into him. It was then you realized he was steadily walking you back to your bedroom and when you got there you fell back on the bed as he hovered over top of you. 

Something made him hesitate and you saw a look of concern cross his features as he stood up straight. His eyebrows drew down and his eyes moved like he was trying to process something but couldn’t find it. “What’s wrong?”

“I am afraid with this change to being human I no longer have my ethics program and am unsure if this is too aggressive.”

You reached out to grab the bottom of his uniform shirt and pulled him on top of you. He made an ‘oof’ sound and tried not to put his full weight on you. Cupping his face with your hands you looked into his eyes. “What in the last year would make you think this was too aggressive?”

Pursing his lips he considered your words. “I am uncertain, I have always had my ethics program in place to prevent an overly aggressive action on my part.”

“Data, in humans, we call that a conscience.” 

“So my ethics program is the same thing?”

“Yes Data.”

He looked exceedingly please by that.

“Data…”

“Yes?”

Your hand reached down to feel his cock in his uniform pants. He was hard, and as well endowed as a human as he’d been as an android. This was going to be interesting.

“Oh...I...ahhhhh…” His eyes closed while he sucked in another breath and you stroked your hand over his length. 

Suddenly the urge to do something you never had for him came over you and you nudged him over to his back. Data watched you in mute fascination as you undid his pants and pulled them down his long legs after unzipping and pulling his boots off. Moving to the floor you rested your forearms over his thighs and grasped his cock, giving it a long slow stroke while watching his face. He kept making startled noises while you used your hand on him. When a bead of pre-cum leaked from the tip of his cock you raised an eyebrow and reached out the tip of your tongue to taste it. Not surprising it tasted much like the pineapple flavoring he favored in the nutrient supplements he drank.

“What…” His eyes rolled to the back of his head when your tongue swirled around the mushroom head of his cock and you sucked lightly on it. He expelled a breath slowly when you opened your mouth and let him go for a second as his golden eyes met yours. “...are you doing?”

“Hopefully making you feel as good as you make me feel when we’re together.”

“You...Oh!”

Before he had a chance to say anything else you sucked his cock into your mouth as far as you could. Your tongue fluttered around him as you hummed and bobbed your head, periodically giving it some suction. Data moaned quietly and tangled one hand in your hair to encourage a faster pace while he watched you. His mouth was open, his eyes wide, and his breathing quickened. The truth of it was, while this was not his first sexual encounter by any means, it was his first as a human with the ability to feel all the same things you did. That was why you wanted to do this first, to give him the experience of the one thing you never could with him as an android. When his cock started to pulse his body shook and he let out a startled groan while you swallowed as much of his pineapple flavored cum as you could. After using your tongue to clean up the few drops that escaped your mouth you pressed a few kisses along his shaft then crawled up onto the bed next to him.

You lay on your side with your hand resting on his chest over his heart. That realization brought a smile to your lips. He’d always had a pulse but not a heartbeat per se. The feel of it was soothing. 

His eyes finally opened and he looked at you in curiosity. “You did not have to do that.”

Smiling you leaned in to kiss him lightly and whisper in his ear. “I wanted to Data.”

The intensity of his gaze had your heart racing and made your breath catch in your throat when he reached a hand out to the back of your neck and pulled you down into his kiss. It felt like kissing a man that had been away from you for far too long. Desperate, hungry, curious, affectionate, passionate, and so many things you couldn’t name them all. His fingers traced over your jawline, down the side of your neck, and over your collarbone. When they stopped at the dip in your dress you started feeling constricted, like you were wearing too many clothes. As much as you wanted to feel his skin against yours, you were going to let him take his time.

Before you could register his movement he had flipped you to your back and his lips pressed into that dip. You bit your bottom lip as his hand absently kneaded your breast over the cloth of your dress and his tongue traced the neckline. Finally, he lifted his head to look at you and hooked a finger at the v between your breasts. “This needs to come off.”

You smiled and almost, almost mind you, said ‘Yes Commander’ but you weren’t sure how he’d take that in the moment. Instead you reached down to gather the hem and pull it up and over your head. When you tossed it to the floor and looked back at him he’d shed his uniform top so he was also naked and was staring down at your body. “What Data?”

His eyes lifted to yours and he shook his head. “I do not believe I tell you enough how beautiful you are.” He leaned down to kiss you again, another breath stealing kiss, and you practically moaned into his mouth.

Data’s fingers were ghosting over your skin, leaving you feeling like you were on fire and flying at the same time. Goosebumps rose on your skin as your nipples puckered into tight little buds and your inner thighs were soaked with your arousal. He started to move down your body with his lips, following behind the trail his fingers left, and it felt like an eternity before he was kneeling between your legs. His tongue reached out to gently tease your pussy lips and you sucked in a breath and fisted your hands in the sheets beneath you. 

Your eyes watched him as he watched your reaction, much as he always did, and you could see his tongue circling your lips. When he touched a finger to your entrance you held your breath until he slid that finger slowly inside of you as his mouth suckled your clit. He gave it a hard suck and flicked it with his tongue while pumping his finger quickly in and out of you. It didn’t take very long of him doing that before your thighs were shaking and hips bucking while you moaned. Once you were completely relaxed he removed his finger from you, stuck it in his mouth, and moved back up your body to lay next to you. 

“You taste…” He looked puzzled for a minute while he thought about how to describe your intimate flavor. Considering you were thinking about his pineapple cum earlier you couldn’t very well be insulted. “...sweet I believe is the right description though I don’t have a true frame of reference.”

With a chuckle you ran a finger along his cheek and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I probably do. I drink too much papalla juice. What you eat and drink affects that.”

He looked a bit horrified by that. “Did I taste…like chemicals?”

“What?! No! Why would you think that?”

“Until an hour ago I was an android.”

You pulled him until he was nestled between your legs, with his cock resting over your pubic bone. Reaching up you ran your hands over his face and smiled. “You taste like the pineapple flavoring in your nutrient supplements.”

Data raised an eyebrow. “You like pineapple?”

Nodding you bit your bottom lip when he shifted his hips and his cock brushed over your pussy. “Yes. Very much.”

“Hmmmm...I will continue to use that flavoring if you would...do that again?” He looked hopeful, and you wondered if perhaps he was realizing many of the sensations he was feeling were just stronger, more evident versions of what he already felt.

Smiling you brushed your lips against his. “I’ll do anything you want.”

He kissed you again, hard, his tongue sweeping in your mouth and tangling with yours as he rocked his hips and slid inside of you. Your heart hammered in your chest at the feeling of him. It was still your Data, but more intense, which you knew was the result of him feeling everything more acutely. 

After sliding completely inside you, his eyes squeezed shut and he stilled. When he didn’t move for a long moment you started to worry something was wrong. You reached a hand up and ran it through his hair. “Data...Are you alright?”

“I am…” His eyes popped open and he looked down at you. “...overwhelmed with pleasure. You feel…” He seemed to search for the right words. “...warm, wet...and like you were made to fit me inside your body.”

You felt yourself starting to shake with the emotion threatening to overwhelm you and cupped your hands over his cheeks again. “In a way I was. That’s how it’s supposed to be.”

His hips rocked then and when he kissed you it was full of passion and what felt like love, though you didn't want to use that word. Not yet, not today anyway. Your arms and legs wrapped around him, pulling him as close to you as possible until there was no space between your bodies. Data’s hands held the sides of your face as he continued to kiss your lips, your jawline, your earlobe, and back again while his hips thrust slow and shallow. Tension coiled in your abdomen and continued to build with each languid motion of his cock inside you. The shaking that had started earlier took over your body until the tension finally released in wave after wave of extreme intense pleasure. His name fell from your lips as you moaned and the sound of it seemed to do something to him because his hips faltered and he let out a startled groan again as he came deep inside of you.

When the waves of your shared orgasm finally dissipated you were left shaking and full of emotions you weren’t sure what to do with. Tears started running down your cheeks and you held onto Data like he was a lifeline. He tried to pull away to see your face but you held tightly to him and kept your forehead on his shoulder.

“Have I hurt you in some way?”

You shook your head. “No Data. This was the most incredible experience of my life so far. I’m just overwhelmed with emotion is all.”

He was silent and when you finally let him go he rolled to his side next to you and pulled the sheet up over you both. “I do not understand. You are crying.”

Snuggling into his side under his arm you considered how to answer him. “When we’re like this we’re vulnerable to each other, me more so than you really. Sometimes the release of orgasm prompts an intense emotional response. That doesn’t make it bad. For me, right now, it reinforces my trust in you that allows me to be vulnerable with you. In a way it means I chose right when I chose you.”

Data’s eyes darted back and forth as they studied you. “I chose right when I chose you as well.” He placed a kiss to your forehead and you tightened your arms around him as you smiled.

Both of you lay there, tangled together, not wanting to leave the comfort of each other’s arms. The reality of the situation wasn’t lost on you though and Data only had a limited time to experience as much as he could and you weren’t going to be selfish. Except for one thing. “Data, will you answer a question for me?”

“Of course.” His hands were running through your hair as they often did when you were cuddled into him.

“Have you felt anything familiar?”

He nudged your head back so he could look in your eyes. “Yes...you were right. What I feel as an android though is greatly subdued.”

That confirmation made Q’s visit and ‘gift’ completely worth it and you considered yourself the luckiest woman in the world to have Data as your mate. You pushed yourself up to your knees and leaned over to kiss him. “Come on Data. We can do this again anytime. Your time as a human is limited.”

As you moved off the bed he watched you with a look in his eyes that you recognized but could never quite put a name to. It made you long for a future that you could only picture with him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
